Blind
by Dani-Starr18
Summary: After 20 years, she wondered if he had kept his promise that he would never forget Rin as long as she lived. But now, she has gotten sick, and a familiar Demon Lord finds her in the Demon Slaying Village...this is a romantic tragedy between Rin and Sessh


Had this idea to do a tragic story while I was in the car listening to the radio. This story is based off of the song, Blind by Lifehouse. The song really got me when I finally song the song lyrics, and it's really sad. So, thinking of some of an idea, I decided to put it down on fanfiction. I hope you all like it.

**Blind**

_I was young but I wasn't naive_

_I watched helpless as he turned around to leave_

_And still I have the pain I have to carry_

_A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

It was the very last time they would both see each other. No one in the group said anything as it was her last day with them, and they didn't seem to care. After Naraku had finally been killed, life seemed to change. She was still young when it happened, but she knew things would be different. Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha had married that girl Kagome, and the same with the demon slayer and the monk, but what had ever happened to them? All the while time seemed to slow down, and Rin had more time to spend with her lord. Things were all the same until she turned eleven years old, and Lord Sesshomaru would leave once a month to "arrange business with the other lords". It was a few months after he started to leave that she began to bleed, and instead of him, she had a squawking toad demon trying to explain what the heck was going on with her. It was also at this time that she got to know Kohaku better. Kohaku was the younger brother of the demon slayer Sango, and as he was now free of Naraku, he seemed to be full of life. Quick and energetic, both she and Kohaku became good friends. Sesshomaru would even let her walk by herself to the demon-slaying village for a short distance, always watching her to make sure no demon would harm her. Now, a bright and cheerful young woman, had to leave Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken for the last time, for she was going to marry Kohaku. Both were only 17, still young and afraid, but willing to go out into the thriving world. As she got her things ready, she glanced up at Sesshomaru, still in his stoic glory, not seeming to care if she left or not. She did love him, so deep that he would probably never understand. But, he was a demon, she was a human, and it was a sin to bed with a demon from what she heard from the women in the village. Besides, Lord Sesshomaru hated humans, right?

----------

Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eye as Rin prepared her things to leave him forever. He barely noticed how she grew from the small, innocent girl to the beautiful, gracious woman right beside him. Even when she began to bleed, he had to leave them every month for "business" so his beast wouldn't just take her. It's not that he wanted to take her, since he deeply loved her so, but he was caught in a never-ending circle. He loved her, yet she was human, and he vowed to never become as weak as his father did when he feel in love with Izayoi. He sighed quietly to himself as she took her things in a small sack she sewed when she was thirteen. He remembered that day when she came running to him from the village, shouting his name, her teenage hips going from side to side as they began to curve out for her to become a woman. He then looked back at her soon-to-be husband, Kohaku. He too, was a demon slayer, and gave Sesshomaru great respect, since he was a Tai-Youkai. In his teenage years, he was cocky to him, and sometimes tried to strike him, for if he was able to execute him, he would be the best demon slayer to date. But, that time quickly passed, and now Kohaku was a young adult, and now wanted to take Rin as his wife. Jaken was shrieking in his ear how he would finally be free of that human girl, and how he would have time to himself. But, he knew he could never be with her. Besides, she loved Kohaku, and she is a human. She wouldn't love him like that, right?

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

"Well, Rin is ready to go," She quietly said while Kohaku got back up from sitting down. She didn't want to end it like this. She promised herself that she would be with Lord Sesshomaru forever, and now she was breaking her promise. She felt like she was tearing her young heart apart in each direction as he came to her, his beautiful face still and his golden eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. She took a few steps to be in front of him, he was still taller than she would ever be. She took her hands into his and looked back up at him.

"Rin thanks Sesshomaru-sama for taking care of Rin in the past, and Rin will deeply miss you."

He stayed still and emotionless as she said this. He would never understand, she thought, I guess that my love for Sesshomaru-sama will forever be as blind as the bat in the night. He finally answered back to her in what she thought was the most nurturing thing he had ever said to her.

"This Sesshomaru wishes you the best of happiness. Take care of yourself, Rin…"

She then brought herself up to him, taking him in a large hugging embrace. He gasped at her sign of emotion since she was to be wed, but he hugged her back, taking in her scent for the last time. He didn't want to let her go. This sign of emotion, he had never felt before, and didn't want leave from this moment. She would never know how much he loved her, and probably never will. He then felt her hands lightly stroking her hair, as he let her as a child.

"Promise you'll never forget Rin, Sesshomaru-sama." She lightly whispered in his ear.

She then brought herself away from him, and he looked back at her, as she took in the memory of his golden eyes, and the crescent moon mark that was on his forehead. They both stood like that for a few moments, and then Sesshomaru turned, telling Jaken to take Ah-Uh and follow him as he always did. She watched as he walked away into the dying sunset, probably never to see him again. His silver hair went with the breeze as he finally came out of sight. Rin turned around, now wiping her wet cheeks that were from her tears, and came to hug Kohaku.

"I know that you'll miss him," Kohaku calmly told her. "He was like a father to you, and I miss my father so much." He then kissed her softly, and they both started to walk away, Rin never forgetting about her one and only Lord.

---------

I would fall asleep

Only in hopes of dreaming

That everything would be like is was before

But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting

They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor

Now that she was gone, time seemed to go way too fast. When she was there with them, time slowed down, and he enjoyed it for once. She seemed to be the only comfort she had after her Father had died. He also missed him, missed him so much, and then thought how he would never be like him. But he already had, falling in love with a human woman like his Father did. Lying against a tree, he tried to sleep, and dream in the depths of his mind, but every time he dreamed it was about her. He couldn't remember how long it had been, but he thought it could have been about 20 years since he saw her. Probably by now, she had grandchildren, but he tried to forget about her in almost every way, but he couldn't.

"Jaken, bring this Sesshomaru his carrying case." He growled at the Toad Demon.

"Yes! My Lord!" he shrieked and then brought the case quite clumsily from Ah-Uh and brought it to him. It was an ornate case, decorated with gold swirls, and he opened it with one of his claws. The case gently opened, revealing its goods to his eyes. The first thing that layed in the case was a bouquet of flowers that Rin gave him. The petals were still soft, as soft as her skin was when she whispered in his ear. He took the thought out of his mind and took out the next thing. It was a picture she drew of her and Sesshomaru when she was still quite young. She was bored one day and asked Jaken if he had a paintbrush and any ink. He quickly yelled at her, and he told Jaken to give her the ink and a piece of parchment paper that he carried in his travels. At times, they would return to his castle, but most of the time when Naraku was still alive, he thought it was safe if he didn't go there, thinking of what could happen to his castle. It surprised him how he could remember such things so long ago, and then got up.

"Jaken, we're leaving this place."

They soon got up and then began to walk to wherever the wind would take them. There was still trouble that Sesshomaru quickly attended to, and he would sometimes visit his brother occasionally. But somehow he sensed something was wrong, and he needed to find out what.

-------

"Are you going to be alright?" Sango asked Rin as she coughed harshly.

"Yes, don't worry about it, it's probably my allergies or something." Rin smiled, and she brought her hand away from her mouth.

"Ok, but you just let me know if you need any medicine. I could go and pick some up for you."

"Thank you…"Rin smiled. Life had truly been good to her as she married and joined the Demon-slaying village. She was family to the leader, and she and Kohaku had a good life. Now, at the age of 37, she was supposed to have grandchildren by now, but she didn't. She and Sango were alike, only having a few kids when they were a little older. Besides, they mostly didn't have the time to raise kids while they had to destroy demons. However, the only bad thing that happened to her life was when Kohaku died from illness a few years ago. Now, another illness was going through the area, and she thought if she had caught it. These past days I've been coughing like crazy, not to mention the heat that's been radiating off of me.

She continued walking through the village, where she looked at the falling sunset, and saw the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. How she missed him, as things became Kohaku's and not his. Even as a young girl, she thought that Lord Sesshomaru would take her as his mate. But instead, it was Kohaku on their wedding night, and she cried so much when she had a miscarriage a few months later. He's probably broken that promise I asked him to keep twenty years ago…she thought. He's probably already forgotten me…

It was then that things began to get fuzzy, and she then lost her breath. She choked, lightly clenching her throat as she fell into the ground, the last things she remembered hearing were:

"Rin? Rin! Watch out!"

"Something's wrong with her!"

"Mommy!"

---------

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

It was at that moment, Sesshomaru sensed something. He turned and glanced to the east, where light drifts of smoke from a village went into the air. Not moving from that position, he told Jaken to stay where he was, and wait for his return. He knew something was wrong, and he needed to find out what it was. It was beginning to get to a point where he couldn't stand it, and that's where he realized where he was—at the Demon Slayer's Village. That's when he realized that something was wrong with Rin. Beginning to walk through the village, he glanced as Demon Slayers, equipped and ready to kill him if he moved, surrounded him.

"What purpose do you have here, Demon!" one man shouted at him, holding a bladed staff in both of his hands.

"I have not come here to fight, Tajiya," Sesshomaru coldly spoke. "I am here in search of a woman named Rin."

"Rin?" A voice came from the gang of slayers. It was a young woman, probably 19 years old, with hazel eyes and long flowing raven hair. "I know her, she's my Aunt. I can show you where she lives. She has suddenly fallen ill if you must know."

Sesshomaru was shocked. She has fallen ill? In most human villages, the medicine takes awhile to be made, and if she's already been like this for quite some time, she might…

"Please show her to me." Sesshomaru asked. The girl came closer to him, the crowd gawking at her bravery. "Sure, but we need to ask my mom, the Village leader."

They walked through the village for quite some time, while Sesshomaru continued to ignore the stares and the women's bickering either at their children for asking what he was, or in their groups saying how handsome he was. He simply clenched his boa, while he continued to follow the young woman. She then looked back at him and gave him a smile.

"My name is Kohana if you wanted to know, what's yours?" she brightly asked him.

"Hm…" he sighed and Kohana then returned to back without an answer from him.

Eventually, they came to a large house near the rushing river. Outside, there were a few children playing, who then stopped when they saw him. The youngest ran inside shouting for his father, while the two fraternal twins gazed at him.

"Wait here." Kohana told him. She then ran into the house where Sesshomaru could hear the youngest crying for his mother, while some running. It was then that the monk from 20 years ago came running through the door, staff in hand. He then paused at the door, his eyes flashing.

"Sesshomaru…?" Miroku asked puzzled. He then walked towards him, with graceful steps, until he was right in front of him.

"It's good to see you too, Monk." He said back to the puzzled Miroku. In a few moments, the family greeted him after he explained that he was Inuyasha's older brother, and then was seated at the table. The tajiya's boomerang hung on the wall where she quickly got it when there was trouble. As they sat, Kohana sat beside him, while Sango came with some tea.

"So, what brings you here, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango quietly asked, trying to be as polite as she could to him.

"I was in the area, and I was wondering if I could have an attendance with Rin."

"Rin…" she sighed. "It's not the best that you should see her at the moment. She is very ill."

"C'mon, Mom! It's not like he's going to hurt her or anything, right?"

"Silence! Kohana!" Sango yelled. "Go back into your sibling's room and give them a bath."

"But Mom I-"

"Go!" Kohana gave a final glance at Sesshomaru, who then looked back at her. As she slowly closed the screen to the next few rooms, Miroku then came to sit by the two at the table.

"It's true, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said calmly. "Rin is not doing her best at the moment, and who knows what can happen. We've been trying to keep her illness a secret to the children, for who knows they'll get it from her. It would be better if you came after there isn't such a terrible time in the village."

"What terrible timing is it?" He slyly asked the couple.

"Over the past few years, a terrible illness keeps spreading throughout this area," Sango answered. "I've recently talked to the leader just north from here, and they've lost half of their village already from the sickness. I think that Rin may have gotten the same thing as Kohaku did a few years ago."

"So there is nothing you can do?"

"Not at the moment," Miroku gestured. "Most of the remedies have not worked, and until then, we are still trying."

"So there isn't a chance I may speak to her?"

"You could try, but she may be out for awhile."

---------

Rin's vision seemed to be blurry when she awoken. Am I dreaming? I do not feel any pain…she thought silently. Without getting up, she slowly turned to her side, pulling the blankets around her until she realized that her head was strangely raised up. Why has my pillow become bigger? She then looked at the white cloth of the pillow, which was strangely baggy, and made of a very soft silk. She couldn't think of where she felt this before, until she heard a familiar deep voice from above her.

"Rin…you're finally up."

Her vision was still blurry, but as she looked up, she saw the bright golden eyes clearer than the sky itself. She gasped in shock as she saw him, after 20 years, he had found her and remembered her.

"Lord…Sesshomaru-sama…?" she whispered lightly, pausing to lightly cough. "You remembered me…after all these years."

He silently smirked and began to pet her hair. "This Sesshomaru couldn't seem to get you out of his mind."

---------

When she had opened those chocolate eyes of hers, Sesshomaru gawked at her true beauty. After twenty years, she finally matured truly. Her dark hair was put as it always was, down with the now long ponytail to her side. Her skin now glowed than it did when she was younger, and yet she still felt as pure and her scent made him feel calm again. As she turned and grunted lightly, he finally spoke up from what she thought his hakima was her pillow.

"Rin…. you're finally up."

She quickly looked upwards into his face, and gazed at him like a glorious icon. She continued in her blurred gaze as she asked him.

"Lord…Sesshomaru –sama?" She then coughed quietly, making him feel worried again. "You remembered me…after all these years."

He smiled at her remark at him, and then began to put his fingers through her long, silky tresses. "This Sesshomaru couldn't seem to get you out of his mind." She smiled at him, her eyes and face, everything so beautiful. It was at that moment that she began to cough, now very harshly and she lost her breath.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called to her, but she didn't answer him. Instead, she fell from where she sat up, and he caught her in his arms (A/N: Let's just say that Sesshy here found a permanent arm in the past twenty years.) Again, he lightly shook her, calling her name and name once again.

_After all this time_

_Would you ever wanna leave it_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

_That my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you will ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

_And I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me dies when I let you go_

"She's not doing so well," Sango cried out to the women. "She's breaking another sweat, and her breathing has become shorter. I need you to find some herbs to ease the fever immediately!"

"Yes, Lady Sango." The group of women answered, and left the house, leaving both Sango, and Sesshomaru there, while he sat against the wall ever since Rin went out once again.

"She doesn't have much time…" Sango said to him. "I don't even think those herbs will do anything to save her now." He slowly then got up, and stood in front of the Demon Slayer with tears in her eyes.

"Do not shed these tears," he coldly told her. "Brave women like you need not shed them…let this Sesshomaru stay with Rin, and he'll revive her with the Tenseiga." He then brought a claw to her face, and caught the tear that went down her cheek.

"You'll do that?" Sango asked, surprised. "Will it work for a mortal this sick?"

"It should work," he quickly answered her. "Now, leave this place and see if you can help the women."

"Right, Lord Sesshomaru…" she quietly answered and left quietly through the door. He then waited until the door closed shut, and then walked in front of Rin. She now layed on the bed again, her forehead beaded with sweat and her face flushed. He then sat and brought his left hand to her face. He guided his claws around the young wrinkles that began to show slightly, and brought the wet cloth that was put beside her on her head. He guided it just so that she would cool down, and put some water into her mouth. He continued to watch her for some time until she coughed, suddenly getting up and hacking away to the side of the bed. He then brought a hand to her back, helping her with the pain, and then watched her turn to him, bringing her now clear eyes into his.

"Sesshomaru-sama…it really is you!" she said with the amount of strength she had, and took him in another hugging embrace. He brought her under him, his head resting on her shoulder while she lightly stroked his hair, and felt her skin of petals again. She then looked back at him and looked at him like the curious seven-year-old again.

"Why did you come back? I do not have much time…and I know that already…" Rin sighed.

"Rin…there was something that this Sesshomaru should have told you so many years ago…"

"And what is it?"

"Well…" he turned from her gaze for only a second, and then came back, putting his hands into hers. "After all this time, this Sesshomaru never knew he would be back here, back with you. And when you married Kohaku, I realized that I loved you, maybe more than you would ever know, yet to you it was forever blind. And it felt that a part of this Sesshomaru died when you left me that day twenty years ago…"

"My Lord…" she said slowly, not really realizing what was going on. He then took one of his hands and brought her chin up to hers, her cheeks now a burning rose.

"Rin, I love you…" he said quietly, as if a whisper, and took her in an embrace that he longed for all these years. She gasped as he kissed her, feeling his lips that were so soft, and felt the gliding of a wet tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth in a moan, and felt the tongue glide upon her teeth, and then went to encircle her tongue. The two somehow 'tongue fighted' for awhile, and then finally broke the ever passionate kiss. Rin just looked back at Sesshomaru, and he realized that she had tears in her eyes. She then began to fall back from him, and he caught her ever so lightly.

"No, please put me down, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." She quietly said, letting her lay back on the bed. She then looked back at him, and smiled weakly.

"My hands…they feel so cold," She said to him. "I fear that death is upon me ever so soon. But I wanted you to know…that my Lord…I have always loved you...I just thought you never loved me because I was human. Heh, but now, I may be leaving you again, for the last time."

"Don't say such things." He said to her, slowly drawing the glowing Tenseiga from its sheath.

"The Tenseiga…you tend to use it…?" she quietly asked him. He didn't answer her as he brought the sword up, yet it didn't pulse. Why do you taunt me, Tenseiga? Why can I not save her…?

"My Lord Sesshomaru-sama…I'll be waiting for you again…in the afterlife…"

"No, Rin!" he shouted to her, taking her in his arms.

"My Lord, my only Lord…" she cooed as she came to kiss him again. The kiss was much passionate then the first, but then Sesshomaru felt her lips go ever so cold, and her body limp. She is gone, he thought. He held her to him so tightly as to never let her go, like he felt when she had left him twenty years ago. He then finally let her down, and took a small strand of her hair that she kept in her ponytail. I will never forget you, Rin, and I will join you in the afterlife when my time comes, and I will watch over you as I used to. It was then and only then that a tear came from his shadowed face, and landed on Rin's cold cheek.

"Hurry! Let's check on—" the group all stopped, and for a second, Sango sweared she saw a tear came from Sesshomaru's eye and landed on the corpse of Rin. "She's…she's gone…" Sesshomaru quietly got up, and looked at them all coldly, and then began to walk from the house. Sango then quickly ran out, calling to him.

"Tajiya, do not fret," he spoke stoically. "She died in the comfort of my arms, and not alone. She is in a much better place now…" he then stopped walking and looked up to the sky, where a few raindrops came, then followed by the rain. Rin…the forever young and fresh rain… It was then while he was thinking that he felt a tug on his kimono. He growled lightly, and turned around to find the face of a young girl, probably around the age of six. The girl looked identical to Rin, in every way…

"Mommy died…?" the girl asked him. He gasped at her question, and then looked at her.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Amaya…were you friends with Mommy?" she brightly asked him, the same chocolate eyes looked back at him, and he felt the true purity of this girl, exactly like Rin in everyway…

"Yes, this Sesshomaru knew your Mother very well. I raised her in fact."

"Can you raise Amaya too?" she then tugged on his kimono again. "Amaya doesn't have a Mommy or a Daddy anymore…" he then saw a petite tear come down her cheek. She also doesn't have any parents…

"Come, this Sesshomaru doesn't mind if you join him."

"YAY! Amaya gets to come with…what is your name…?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Tai-Youkai of the West."

"Right! Amaya gets to come with…Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" As she didn't notice, Sesshomaru looked back up at the skies and smiled. Thank you Rin, I will take care of her as I did you. The two then began to walk back to back as Rin always followed him into the deep, deep forest.

-----------------**_THE END_**-------------------

Well, that's the end of this story. It took me about three days to finish it, and I think that this is such a sad story, but in a way, it had a cute ending, right? If you all out there wanted to know, I came up with the name Amaya, because it means 'Night Rain'. If you didn't know, Rin's name translations comes up as 'Rain', and I thought, since it was night when she died, he then meets the splitting image daughter of Rin. Please read this story and review to it because it took me a chunk of my time every day to write it, and hopefully, I'll be writing more stories as soon as I get my energy back. Thanks for all reading! 


End file.
